


V League Champions

by cymyguy



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Professional athletes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: Kageyama’s hips run a beautifully fluid course into his face, cock ripping down his throat to deliver another blow to that spot that fucking aches. Hinata yelps, muffled by the sausage, and tears shoot from his eyes.“Ka—Ymm—Mp! Mm—Mp!”He doesn’t fight his eyes open anymore, grounded by the sweatshirt in his fists and Kageyama’s hands on his head. He keeps still and lets the cock rub his lips until they crack, burn over his tongue and make his throat scream in every fiber, while robbing him slowly of any capacity to make a sound.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	V League Champions

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020, day 2: blowjob

The season was a boss fight to the last. Nine rounds in the ring, tied in the bottom of the ninth, an even race up to the very last hurdle. Today in Tokyo the Adlers won, defending last year’s league championship. Kageyama won.

The Adlers’ celebration supposedly finished, Hinata is now standing in front of Kageyama’s hotel room door. He has yet to knock. He’s still trying to deny that he’s a little apprehensive about what losing the championship means for him. In the course of this relatively short season, Kageyama has made it obvious he has strong faith in Hinata’s durability. Hinata himself has doubted it, a few times. He puffs out his chest and knocks. In a few seconds the door swings open, and there’s Kageyama in a sweatshirt, and nothing else. No leg-holed garment of any kind.

Hinata leaps inside, half in courage and half in outrage, wanting to ask how the hell Kageyama knew it was even him and not an ecstatic teammate revisiting. When the door slams shut he jumps. Kageyama puts his hands on his shoulders and pushes him to his knees. Hinata starts to look up, but gets only as far as Kageyama’s balls, hovering at the height of his forehead, and his cock above him, already blood-filled. Hm, how long has Kageyama been thinking about him? It’s his single moment of smugness; Kageyama keeps pushing him until he has to sprawl onto his back on the floor. Kageyama comes with, lowering himself on his knees overtop of him. He shuffles forward, and the light on the ceiling gets blocked out by his looming cock.

“Open your big mouth,” he says.

“G—Good match,” tumbles out of Hinata when he obeys. Maybe he did go a little, teeny bit overboard with the trash talking last win. But it was two in a row, he was pumped!

The Kagecock passes over his mouth, which involuntarily drops wide open as Kageyama lines up his pink-rimmed asshole to it. He sits on Hinata before he can think to take his final breath.

Hinata squirms, a reasonable response to being suffocated, and his hands grapple over the sweatshirt and Kageyama’s hips before settling on the backs of his thighs. He cups his mouth against him and laps at his hole, wetting and coaxing it open. Kageyama rocks into the rhythm of his licking as Hinata’s tongue starts to enter him.

Before he can thrust it through Hinata needs to breathe. He gropes around until he has enough of Kageyama’s ass in hand to pull it away from his cheek, so he can turn slightly and gasp at cool air. He can’t see, can hardly sense any light, with Kageyama’s big balls and dick pressed to his face. He feels like a worm in the ground, except he’s not surrounded by cool soil as he imagines a worm would be. It’s hot and wet with his head in Kageyama’s ass. He pushes his tongue into him and licks circles around his hole, puffing sharp breaths through his nose while Kageyama’s sack crushes down on it.

Kageyama’s hand slides into his hair, and Hinata peels away his ass cheek for more air. He alternates licking into and sucking out his hole, Kageyama grinding down onto him when sucked. Sometimes he just pants against his hole until he remembers what he’s doing, and wrestles Kageyama’s meat for another breath. The smell of ass is only slightly insufferable, because it mostly smells like sweaty Kageyama. Hinata pushes aside his disgust and guzzles at his hole.

“Mph—mph—mph—Ha—mph—”

His sweaty hands slip against Kageyama’s thighs. He’d kill to see his face right now. As if Kageyama _knows_ he just thought that, he clenches, squeezing against Hinata’s cheeks and trapping him with no oxygen. His lapping becomes feebler as his empty lungs burn. He drags his hands back to Kageyama’s ass, not to save himself, but to get one last grope on it before passing out, or dying, whatever he’s about to do.

Kageyama gets off him. Hinata feels his hands come up in an apparent reflex to reach toward the surface as he gasps for air. His hands are seized and he’s hauled up, but only onto his knees once again.

“Back up.”

When he’s a second slow to obey, Kageyama grabs him by the hair and pulls him back. He staggers along on his knees until his shoulder knocks into a wall. Kageyama straightens him up against it. Hinata finally has a chance to look at him. Kageyama leans his hand on the wall above him, moving the other over the crown toward the back of Hinata’s head. His knees are slightly bent, to bring his cock down to Hinata’s mouth.

“When I’m done,” Kageyama says, with a smirk that both frightens and arouses the hell out of Hinata, “You won’t be able to say a word.”

Hinata narrows his eyes, one corner of his mouth curling up.

“Open.”

He licks his lips and parts them for Kageyama’s cock. On the first go, Kageyama taps it in like a nail, working Hinata’s throat open at his pace, an inch here, a jarring couple inches there. He takes advantage whenever Hinata gags, waiting for his windpipe to loosen out of it and squeezing himself in further before it can protest again. Tears are already burning in Hinata’s eyes when his lip comes up against Kageyama’s balls. His fingers press into the top of Hinata’s neck, palm immovable against the back of his head. Hinata feels a cough tickle violently in his throat. Kageyama pulls back just in time for him to expel it. But he doesn’t get a breath before Kageyama rams back in.

“Agh!”

The first hit alone would have put a pretty bruise in him, but they keep coming. His cock sears through his lips and fills him down his throat with hard heat. Hinata keeps his chin up, and his volume too, at first.

“Mmbf—Mmbf—MmMm—Yam—ah—”

His mouth is rubbed bone dry, and Kageyama pounds at the same spot on the back of his throat until it’s raw. The tears blur him completely when Hinata tries to look up. He blinks them down, but Kageyama is only a shifting blur and then the force of his hips shakes Hinata’s world around.

“Ya—Ma—Ya—Ma—Mm—Mm—Mhm—”

Kageyama shifts to hold his head between his hands, bracing it against the wall. He fully extends his knees into his thrust, fucking Hinata up into a desperate stretch off his knees. Hinata snatches at the bottom of the sweatshirt to hold himself high enough. His jaw pops and a second of relief flushes out his brain. Kageyama’s hips run a beautifully fluid course into his face, cock ripping down his throat to deliver another blow to that spot that fucking aches. Hinata yelps, muffled by the sausage, and tears shoot from his eyes.

“Ka—Ymm—Mp! Mm—Mp!”

He doesn’t fight his eyes open anymore, grounded by the sweatshirt in his fists and Kageyama’s hands on his head. He keeps still and lets the cock rub his lips until they crack, burn over his tongue and make his throat scream in every fiber, while robbing him slowly of any capacity to make a sound.

“Mm…mm…mh—mm…hu…hu—”

His slit spills drops down Hinata’s throat, tickling to a point near torture, but he’s in dire need of any kind of moisture, wants more than anything to suck quarts of cum from this cock so fat it must have enough to soothe him. He can’t suck at all with the way it locks him up, lips to windpipe. Hinata whimpers. In his brain he does, but he has no feeling in his vocal cords.

His cheeks are cold from the flow of tears. His hair is wet under Kageyama’s palms. A dull pinch is forming in his neck from stretching up to the man’s level, and still Kageyama fucks him without a falter in his pace. Hinata, completely untouched, just wants a release, but more than that he wants, _needs_ Kageyama to come. He knows Kageyama loves fitting that big old schlong so far down his throat it plugs him entirely—

Kageyama jams his cock down him, and this time it stays lodged there, as cum hits the back of his throat, a surprise Hinata’s body protests against. He chokes. The cum bubbles at the back of his mouth, then the moment the force of his cough lets up, it rushes down, with a helpful shove from Kageyama’s hips.

Hinata can’t breathe, can’t attempt to clear a path for air with his cock unloading one time after another, with every throbbing knock of Kageyama against his lips. His hands are wrapped around his neck, his cock moving only centimeters in and out, riding the high at a murderous pace, pouring hot fluid into all the wrong places, and stuffing every cough back down Hinata’s throat. He constricts the tiny bit he can around his penis, but it’s not enough to stop the stream of cock milk.

Hinata wrenches his eyes open just as his vision starts to go black. He pulls on the sweatshirt in panic as he gets more cum instead of air.

“Hhhng—Hhh—hng—gh—”

He shakes Kageyama by the shirt, a scream building in his throat, his brain trying to demand oxygen. Kageyama wrenches out of his mouth. Hinata feels a last hot spurt across his cheek as he falls over on the floor, coughing violently.

For several more eternal seconds he doesn’t draw a breath. Finally half a wheeze wracks him, punching at that raw spot in his throat on the way down. He wants to continue dragging in air, but also wants to stop wincing in pain. He sputters and huffs.

When he’s once again capable of normal breaths, he has a thought of screaming at Kageyama for almost killing him. Well, okay, he only slightly prefers milking him dry at his own pace to the choking. But he definitely feels like giving Kageyama a piece of his mind.

And most definitely can’t do that just now. When he’s sat himself up against the wall, and tipped his head back enough to look at Kageyama, he says:

“How’d it feel to lose today?”

Hinata parts his lips, and feels the slightest, smallest vibration in his throat, but he can’t make a sound that resembles any human language. The little puff of air he expels could be compared very liberally to a cat sound. Kageyama grins. Teeth and all.

He waits for Hinata to successfully swallow a few times, then hands him his water bottle. Once he’s swallowed a sip of that down, Kageyama tosses him out of the hotel room, with the bottle and the sweatshirt off his back.

“You can use that for help,” the naked man says, and shuts the door on him.

Hinata should feel ill-used, at the _least_. But as he slumps his way down the hall, and puts the sweatshirt (which is possibly from high school) up to his nose, he starts to smile.


End file.
